earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tammie Westerman
History Tammie Westerman: 1984 - Present Tammie was the third child of a truck driver and a receptionist for a dentist's office. Tammie was born and partially raised in Granville, Kansas; but later would move to Smallville when she was nine years old. Growing up, Tammie had a difficult life mostly on account of having a negligent father but though her mother and siblings would develop some mental issues stemming from this, Tammie was the black sheep in her family as she refused to let her dad's absence and abuse affect her adversely. Shortly after moving to Smallville, Tammie got herself a job as a newspaper delivery girl so that she could have an income not relying upon her father remembering to send money home. Tammie used this money to buy school supplies so that she would not be let her education fall behind and used the leftover funds to pay for extracurricular activities like dance. When she graduated high school, Tammie was eager to find a husband and got herself into a relationship just out of high school with a local crop duster and flight school instructor named Bryan Vance. This relationship would quickly lead to a marriage. As she got to know her first husband more, Tammie realized that he was not much like he had been when they were dating and found him to a lot like her father which upset Tammie greatly. When business was slow for her husband, he became more and more docile and would hang around the house more. In order to avoid spending time with him and to support her family financially, Tammie put herself through school and became a nurse. When her husband discovered that even as a nursing assistant, Tammie was making more money than him, he took it personally and this agitated some deep-seated mental illness, causing him to over time work himself into a depression. Tammie thought about leaving Bryan but she chose to stay with him as she found out she was pregnant. By the time Tammie became a registered nurse, shortly after the birth of their daughter Ashley, Bryan Vance came forward with some extramarital affairs and Tammie decided to leave him. At first this split seemed to be an amicable decision and Bryan even agreed to borrow a friend's small airplane to fly both Tammie and their daughter to Gotham City to begin their new life. However, just before reaching Gotham, in the skies over Metropolis, Bryan confessed that he knew he had screwed up and intended to crash the airplane in the Delaware Bay. As the plane went down, in an act of apparent providence, the plane was struck by a lightning bolt and Bryan was instantly killed and somehow miraculously, Tammie and her daughter survived the crash with no injury other than the understandable shock of the event. Following this tragic event, Tammie continued to raise her daughter as a single mother as she started her career at Arkham Asylum. Not long after working there, Tammie met Dr. Roy Westerman, a recent transfer from Belle Reve prison, and the two began dating. After a year of courtship, Roy proposed and Tammie said yes and they were married some months later. After their wedding, Tammie began to go back to school and would eventually get her own psychiatric license. After a couple years of working at Arkham, Tammie decided to open her own private practice in Gotham, which has afforded her more time at home. In her personal life, Roy adopted Tammie's daughter Ashley and the two went on to have another daughter and two sons together, although one son would be stillborn.Tammie and Roy have been together since 2009 and married since 2011. Though they faced some difficulties following the passing of their son, they remain committed to each other. Threat Assessment Resources * Cooking: According to Roy, Tammie can make the most delicious enchiladas and mashed potato casseroles. * Medicine: As a former nurse and paramedic, Tammie is an excellent provider of emergency medical care. * Multilingualism: Tammie is fluent in English and American Sign Language. * Parenting: Tammie is a skilled child care giver and is such a responsible parent that, in Gotham of all places, this deserves a freakin' medal! * Psychiatry: Tammie is skilled in the study, diagnosis, and treatment of mental disorders; specifically dealing with the clinical and drug aspects of psychology. As a psychiatrist, Tammie studies the behaviors, thought processes and abnormalities of his patients. Weaknesses * Blunt: Tammie is not good at beating around the bush or putting things delicately. She calls it as she sees it and can often be astonishingly bold or even crude when telling a story or when answering a question. She says this is something she picked up in Arkham and has difficulty 'turning off' such learned behaviors, even in front of her kids. * Grammar: Tammie's spelling and grammar leaves something to be desired. She has a knack for coming up with her own words like "flustrated" which drives her husband crazy. * Loved Ones: Tammie is a serious mother bear. Word to the wise, do not mess with her husband or her kids, unless you're prepared for a beatdown, whether verbal or physical.Deluxe Oracle File: Tammie Westerman Trivia and Notes Trivia * Tammie's favorite color is red. * Tammie's favorite food and drink have changed with each pregnancy. With Ashley, she craved Soder Cola and ice chips as a snack, even after Ashley was born. This changed to Diet Soder and nacho tortilla chips with Clementine and again to Dr. Soder and anything with marshmallows for Joshua. Now after her last pregnancy, she craves SoDew and can't stand the taste of marshmallows. * All of Tammie's kids were born on a Friday. * Tammie is mildly allergic to soy, but can't help herself if someone mentions Chinese food, she wants to eat Chinese for her next meal. * Tammie hates country western music and will become very unpleasant if subjected to it. * Tammie is afraid of spiders. She cannot even stomp on a tiny little one and has been known to hide in a bedroom until her husband got home because she saw a spider near the bedroom door, blocking her exit. * Tammie thinks plungers are absolutely disgusting. She will refuse to touch one or even buy a new one from the store. Tammie prefers to pretend that such things do not exist and there is no need for them. * Tammie is exceptionally good with numbers and finances. She is very coupon savvy. She feels bad about any splurge purchases for herself, but will occasionally make a bunch of unplanned surprise buys for her kids or husband, which she will also feel guilty about until she sees their reaction. * Tammie's second child is autistic. She only speaks one word at a time or in certain gibberish phrases, but is an excellent listener and is able to communicate more complex concepts with sign language. Tammie has a difficult time with her, but when both are in a good mood, Tammie loves to take her out on special mommy-daughter outings. * Tammie is fairly conservative politically, but she develops more and more liberal leanings with every year she is married to Roy. Mostly, on account of her not liking to watch the news and trusting her husband to fill in her in with world events that should affect her. * Tammie is allergic to melons of all kinds and to coconut. * Tammie gets car sick if she can't sit in the front seat. * Tammie is an amazing dancer, but has very limited dancing experience with a dancing partner, having mostly only done drill-style dances in high school and college. * Once a heavy drinker and social smoker, Tammie has abstained from such drugs completely for several years, having successfully quit cold turkey the week she started dating Roy. She claims she has no interest in going back, having replaced those habits completely with more harmless addictions like smartphone games. * Tammie is exceptionally gifted in reading her children's faces to tell if they are lying or what they are thinking. * Tammie has a morbid interest in homicide investigations and medical procedures. She enjoys watching these things on the television when winding down for sleep. This stuff gives her husband nightmares so she usually lets him go to sleep first. * Tammie has two streaks of neon colored hair. The pink streak is for autism awareness and the blue is in memory of her son, Joshua. Notes * "Tammie Westerman" joined Earth-27 as a special birthday gift to Roy's wife, mother of his children, all around better half, and real life Wonder Woman. * She is a composite character with Sharon Vance/Strange Visitor. She has Sharon's backstory. Links and References * Appearances of Tammie Westerman * Character Gallery: Tammie Westerman Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Roysovitch/Creator Category:Arkham Staff Category:Monitor Family Members Category:Composite Character Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pink Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Nurses Category:Psychiatrists Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality